Deserted Rose
by Golden-Heart
Summary: Draco's been gone for nearly 6 years after the Great War ended. No one has seen him since. While travelling through Dallas, Texas & running from her abusive ex-fiancé, Harry, Ginny's caught between a strong blizzard. Danger, Attraction, & the past..Ch5!
1. On The Run

Deserted Rose  
  
Disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: Draco's been gone for nearly 6 years after the Great War ended. No one has seen him since. While travelling through Dallas, Texas and running from her abusive ex-fiancé, Harry, Ginny's caught between a strong blizzard. Her hero who comes to her rescue isn't who she would ever imagine it to be.  
  
After the Great War, Draco couldn't stand the sight anymore of the bloodshed and death. He had to get away, anywhere would do, as long it was away from his murderous family and their evil ways.  
  
**************************************************************************  
The snow came down hard and fast, blurring the windshield of the borrowed-muggle contraption Ginny needed to cross the States. It was because of Harry, her ex-fiancé, which had her running for her life, afraid to use magic in case he detected it. She couldn't stop if she wanted to, not with Harry on her tail. She could remember it like it was yesterday, when Harry said he loved her and asked her to marry him. She said yes.what a food she had been. Everything had started out good, with Harry always by her side saying he loved her and needed her. However, soon after all that, Harry had started acting odd.possessive. He would monitor every move she made, what she wore, who she was allowed to see. Because of Harry's ways, Ginny could never hang out with her friends. Harry would always say things like, "you don't love me anymore, do you? That's why you're leaving." He would say things like that, and Ginny being the kind-hearted person she always was, was always made to feel guilty. Harry just wouldn't back off, and as a result, Ginny had no one to turn to, her friends gone as well as her most of her family.  
  
Most of them, except Charlie and Bill had died in the Great War. Bill and Charlie were away, over seas. Harry had closed her off from her family as well. She had no one anymore, and it was all Harry's fault. Ginny hadn't realized what he had been doing, but just like the predator catching its prey, Harry had slowly closed off all her connections, leaving her vulnerable. She left him as soon as she knew what was going on, after he abused her in a physical way. He just wouldn't leave her alone. Ginny went to the Ministry to file a complaint against Harry, but no one believed that the top auror and head of the Ministry's defenses was all Ginny had made her out to believe. They believed her to be a jealous lover out for revenge. This only furthered Ginny's anger and gave her no choice but to leave and head out to start over. Only one problem, Harry was on her trail.  
  
Now, she was stuck here, driving this muggle car through a blizzard in the middle of nowhere. Her windshields were filling up with snow and if she didn't watch were she was going, she would get into an accident. The road lights above only cast a light glimmer over the cars on the 506 highway to Dallas Texas. All of a sudden, Ginny could feel the steering wheel jerk from underneath her hands and see the care head for the large ditch on the side of the road. Put all the force she could into her foot, she slammed the brakes down, only to find them frozen from the winter chill. It was unbelievable! After all she went through, she ends up in a ditch. As the care swerved to the side of the road, the car jerked to the left, causing Ginny's head to hit the glass on her side. With a last glimpse of her snowy surroundings, Ginny fell into unconsciousness and was out like a light. 


	2. Unexpected Findings

Chapter Two: Unexpected Findings  
  
"What the hell?" Draco Malfoy, had been out travelling through a blizzard in the middle of December to get his friend and his fiancé the pup he had ordered in for them. He was on his way back when he noticed the car, half way in to the ditch. It was probably an abandoned car, it owner gone to find better shelter. If he wasn't in such a hurry he would probably take no time in checking the car out, hell he couldn't just leave without checking the car, especially if someone was in it. Hoping out of the care, the first thing that hit him, was cold snow and shards of freezing ice. Trudging through the thick snow, Draco reached the car, and looked inside. There inside the little red car, was a small person whose head lay against the side door window. He knocked against the window hoping to catch the person's attention but it was useless, they were out cold. He yanked open the car door, and it occupant nearly fell out if it wasn't for the seat belt restraining her. And it was definitely a her, with all that tumbling red hair, its curly waifs surrounding her face. Dammit Draco, this is not the time to be lookin' at some women you don't even know. He undid her seat belt buckle, and lifted her out of the car, not giving a damn about any of the luggage he had noticed piled in the back. He closed the door, and carried the young woman to his 4 x 4 black truck. Making sure she was properly buckled in, he shut the passenger door, and came up around to his, quickly getting in. Draco started the car, quickly glancing towards the pretty redhead to make sure she was comfortable, he drove down the snowy road towards the DM Bar ranch.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
A sudden jerk brought Ginny out of her deep sleep and had her confused and startled at the same time. Where the hell was she? It was still dark outside with the snow coming down in large chunks, but the care was definitely not hers, it was bigger, roomier. She slowly turned her head to look at the person occupying the drivers seat. He was tall, almost dark looking if it wasn't for the blond streaks of hair coming out of his black Stetson that covered most f his face, except for the mouth. What a nice lookin' mouth. Clearing her throat got his attention, he quickly turned his face towards her, his eyes still covered by the brim of his Stetson. "Where am I? And who are you? Ginny asked, her voice barely a whisper. He continued to stare at her, giving Ginny an uneasy feeling, then out of nowhere, he answered, his voice, a husky and deep sound that seemed to calm the panic rising in Ginny's throat.  
  
"Found ya half way into the side ditch, thought you'd appreciate the lift, do you have a certain place to go?' Place to go? Think Gin, think! Where was it you were heading', oh yah, Dallas.  
  
"Um, I'm new here, and I was just heading down to Dallas, Texas"  
  
"Yah I could kinda tell you weren't from around here, with that accent, you're probably from London, England. Say you're headin' down to Dallas, well you're in luck, little lady, cause that's were I'm headed. You got some place to go?"  
  
Shit! After all that planning, did Ginny plan out where she would be staying, no, no she just hopped into her car! Stupid, stupid, stupid, no where the hell am I gonna stay you dolt!  
  
"Well, just lookin at the expression on your face lady, I guess you don't have a place to stay right now do you?" A little shake of her head just confirmed what Draco already knew.  
  
Ginny tried to sit up, but when she tried, a sharp pang of pain shot up through her left leg, making her squeal out in pain. The young man next to her quickly turned his head towards her, his questioning gaze pinning her to her seat. He seemed to already know what happened to her foot because, before she could explain he was saying, "I'll take you down to the DM Bar ranch, I can get a doctor to look at your foot for you, then you can rest up and decide what your gonna do from then".  
  
"I don't want to impose- "Don't worry bout it, your not imposing lady, just sit there, we'll be there in a few minutes.  
  
It was quiet for only a few minutes, before he asked, "Well, miss, you haven't told me your name." Ginny looked away from him because she didn't want to tell him her name, it was just too personal. Besides he didn't have to really know, did he?  
  
"You do have a name, don't you?" he asked when she continued with her silence. She nodded then, looking straight at him. "It's Virginia Weasley, but my friends call me Ginny". Ginny Weasley, why does that name ring a bell?  
  
"Well Ginny," he said as he guided t he pick up truck onto a graveled lane, "I'm Draco Malfoy, my friends just call me Draco." Ginny turned to face the front, Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy! It couldn't be the same one, Malfoy would have never done something like this, never. He didn't seem to remember her, and maybe he didn't change, so she wouldn't remind him of her just yet, not when he foot wouldn't stop aching. From the corner of her eye, Ginny noticed that his shirt was dampened with snow, but it was white and most definitely for dress wear. Gold cuff links glinted at his wrists while the toes of his fancy black boots extended from beneath his legs covered in fine dark trousers. He had taken a chance on ruining his fancy expensive clothing to save her helpless arse from her wrecked car. That had surprised her, a Malfoy risking his expensive finery to save her life, maybe he had changed, she just hadn't realized it. She let out a sigh, maybe she could trust Malfoy just this once.  
  
"I have obviously interrupted your evening. Where you going to some kind of party?" "Actually I was at a party. Until I had to go out, to retrieve a present for my friend.  
  
"What present? From the look on her face, it looked like she really wanted to know. "I got them a pup, golden retriever, it one fine lookin' dog if you ask me. Its an engagement present for Mary Jane. You see, she asked for it, and when I told her I got it and that I would get it tomorrow for her, she wanted it today. She just didn't realize that there's a blizzard going on out here." He motioned towards the large basket behind them, there sat an adorable golden retriever, it coat of hair, sleek and beautiful.  
  
Ok, so some woman named Mary Jane wanted this pup, so this handsome hunk with his husky, molasses voice had come out into a blazing blizzard to out and get him, while rescuing a damsel in distress along the way. Where all Texans like this? She couldn't believe Draco Malfoy was like this, he definitely changed, for the better, and still looked as handsome as ever. But could she trust him when he remembered her? Could she trust this man to keep her safe for the time being?  
  
Note: did you like? I hope so, cause even I'm starting to really like, and I'm gonna try to update as often as I can. Can she trust this new Draco Malfoy? And don't wrry bout Harry and Draco switchin places in personality. Draco may have a good heart which he reframes from showing but even though on the inside he's warm and kind, needing to be loved, he shows off the cold-hearted person to ward those off he's afraid to care for. That doesn't mean Ginny might sneak into his heart where he doesn't want her and start to care. Oh this isn't the end of Harry, he's still out there. 


	3. The DM Bar Ranch

Chapter Three:  
  
The home Draco Malfoy called home, the DM Bar ranch, turned out to be a beautiful Spanish-style house, sprawled out on the mass of land that stretched on for miles. While driving up to the ranch house, Ginny noticed the many vehicles parked along the sides of the house. It looked like some of the guest were on there way out, most of them had already taken their leave. Ginny stared in awe as Malfoy brought the truck to a stop beside a black mustang. What had Ginny been thinking! Of course Draco wasn't a poor man, just because he left the wizarding world. By the way he dressed and the luxurious pickup he owned she should have guessed he was still a rich man. She just hadn't expected him to live this well, because to her he came off as a Texan cowboy. She should have realized that old habits are hard to brake, Malfoy couldn't have changed that much. With that in mind her opinions on trusting the man were all jumbled up., now she was just plain old confused.  
  
"Well Ginny, do you think you can walk, or do I need to carry you into the house?  
  
She quickly glanced over towards him, hoping he didn't actually mean to carry her into the house with guests as an audience. "Do I have to go in there?"  
  
He frowned at her as she nodded towards the brightly-lit house. "Where the hell do you want to go? Besides the house, we've just got barns and stables and they're definitely not much warmer than being out in the winter's cold".  
  
Ginny really wished that Draco could see she wasn't up to going into a large house full to the brim with lovely guests. She couldn't just walk in on an engagement party, it was absurd! She had driven for more than a thousand miles in the last three days since she apparated to Chicago, realizing it wasn't safe to use magic anymore because of Harry, she bought the rusty old car. She was tired and her car was wrecked, no longer any use to her, and her damn foot just wouldn't stop throbbing!  
  
As she grabbed her coat to cover her small body in a protective manner, she whispered "Fine, but I - I'd rather.if I could, that is. just sit in the kitchen while you call up some wrecker? I'll find a hotel to stay in. I don't want to be a bother with so many people about".  
  
Biting the curse down that was bound to come out of his mouth, Draco was about to point out that she was being silly, but the expression on her face stopped him. There was this haunted look in her beautiful brown eyes, that made her seem vulnerable. Just that seemed to tug at him, even though he normally couldn't stand a helpless woman. It made him feel as if he could do something that would take that haunted look out of her eyes. He left the parking spot and headed for the back of the house, nearer to the kitchen.  
  
Great Ginny, now you have the man thinking you're ungrateful, and that was the last impression she wanted to be giving him. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, I don't want to be a bother, but thanks".  
  
Dammit! He didn't want the lady apologizing, it made him feel like a bastard, though he wasn't sure why. "Hell don't go apologizing, it isn't your fault that theirs a party goin' on"  
  
After killing the engine, and as Ginny opened the door as was half way out of the pickup, she said "It wasn't your fault that my useless car ran into the side ditch either." She didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't shown up, she might have froze to death out there. After promising to repay him for all the trouble she gave him, he just frowned at her. The woman was making her out to be some kind of hero, and that just made him uncomfortable. The last thing Draco wanted anybody to think of him as, was a hero, especaily this lady. But before he could correct her she was already climbing out of the door.  
  
"Wait now, you'd better let me carry you inside", was all he said, but Ginny didn't' want him to carry her into the house. The idea of being so close to him made her feel awkward and she didn't want to set her already jumbled nerves into a frenzy.  
  
"Don't worry, I can p-probably walk", she said quickly, sliding out the rest of the way before he had a chance to reach her.  
  
"Ooh!", she gasped as her injured foot took in all her weight.  
  
Cursing again -this woman had him doin' that often- Draco didn't wait to ask if she needed carrying. He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up, swinging her into his arms and heading for the house.  
  
Ginny continued to ignore him as the pain in her foot shot up through her leg, "I know your in a hurry to get back to the party, so as soon as you get me inside a telephone will be all that I need"  
  
Stepping up to the porch and turning the light switch on, he then carried Ginny into the house. He lead her from the kitchen to a room not far from it. from where Ginny sat, she could tell by the way the room looked that it was Draco's room she was in and just knowing that made Ginny feel weird.  
  
"Now, stay right there until I come back with the doctor, cause you don't only need the damn telephone", Draco said as he took a step back after plumping her down on the comfortable bed.his bed. She looked up at him, and what she saw in his eyes confused her. He looked at her as if he was pleased to see her lying upon his bed, but that had to be absurd. The exhaustion was finally catching up with her.  
  
Before the young lady had a chance to protest, Draco high-tailed it out of there before he did something stupid. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
the doctor came in shortly followed by a stout, kind looking woman, and closely following her, was Draco. The stout woman introduced her self as Maria Alviano, Draco cook and housekeeper. The doctor, Arthur Manslow or Doc came in and quickly went to work, examining his patient's foot. He asked question of her health and maternity rate, making her sure no baby was jostled in the accident. He examined her foot taking in how it had swollen and how the faint appearance of a bruise was forming. Concluding that it wasn't broken lifted Ginny's spirits. Telling her that it was badly sprained and need to rest of atleast a week brought the damper back on Ginny's spirits. Maria said they had plenty of room, and before Ginny had a chance to protest it w as already agreed upon that she would be staying at the DM Bar ranch.  
  
"Don't worry Ginny, the DM Bar isn't such a bad place to be stranded" Draco said, trying to encourage her.  
  
Maria left to get a room ready for Ginny as well as find some clothes of her daughter that would fit her. Draco left to find something to drink, leaving Ginny to look upon the large room with interest. It was defiantly a man's room with pictures of Maria and supposedly her daughter with Draco. They looked like a happy family that's probably why Draco left the wizarding world, to find a better family who cared. They were a happy family all together.  
  
Maria's daughter came in, bouncing with joy carrying in an armload of clothes. She was much taller than Ginny with dark black hair and light blue eyes, a beauty to the eye. She then explained the reason for her bouncy mood: it was her engagement party that was going on. She was engaged to Draco's friend who she loved madly. Ginny congratulated her, but kept her feelings towards love to herself. Love was for fools! She loved, and look were that got her, running from a, abusive, crazy and possessive fiancé. Ha! Love WAS for fools.  
  
Maria's daughter, Natalia, laid out all the clothes she had with her, letting Ginny take her pick. Because Ginny was so much shorter than Natalia, she limited her choice to warm leggings and a white sweater that reached past her knee's. she quickly got dressed and Natalia called for Draco to come in here. A few minutes later his head poped in through the door way with a questioning look mounted apon his face. Natalia motioned him to come in, and as he did, he caught a glance at Ginny no longer frazzled from the winter blizzard. She was quite the thing to look at in her red leggings and much to big white sweater. Ginny felt uncomfortable under Draco's gaze, and he quickly settled that with his good humor. She and Natalia laughed at his comment, and Natalia said that Mama said Ginny's room was ready. Ginny didn't realize what that meant, until Draco swung Ginny into his arms and carried her out of his room, up the stairs and down the hall as the leaving guests departed form the party.  
  
Embarrassment etched on her face, Ginny didn't realize she was brought into a stunning, cozy room with a fire in the grate crackling merrily. The room was painted in soft earth tones with a large bed in the middle with Victorian furniture surrounding the room. She marveled at the beauty of the room. She never had the chance to stay in such a fine room, not even when she was engaged to Harry.  
  
Draco dropped Ginny onto the large bed softly as Natalia came in a minute later. She came in with a late night snack for Ginny to eat, dismissing Draco from the room. He didn't take offense at the action, he looked at Natalia in a loving manner, the way a brother loves a sister. He said he would be back to check in and left the two to talk.  
  
The two talked for nearly an hour, with Natalia asking question and wanting answers from Ginny. She found out that before Ginny came here she was into fashion and designs. She didn't really tell her why she left home to come all the way here. Judging from her accent, she was from somewhere in Great Britain, which Natalia found interesting. Natalia decided to call it a night when she realized how tired Ginny looked. She said goodnight, picking up the food tray and heading for the door when Draco came in. Draco stepped aside to let Natalia through and came up to inform Ginny of her cars condition. It wasn't exactly good news, but Ginny didn't care, as soon as her foot was good she'd make arrangements for a new car and a place to rent out. Of course she'd have to find a job and..  
  
The weariness in her face showed and found her slowly laying her head upon the pillow, completely exhausted. As he got up form where he sat, Ginny was fast asleep, and not wanting to disturb her any longer, Draco said his goodnights and silently left her room, taking one last glance toward the bed as he closed the door.  
  
That night he couldn't seem to get a certain little lady of his mind, and that just irritated the hell out of him.  
  
Note: hope you liked. Pleeze review and tell me what you think, cause I'm up for improvement any time. Thanx to: BloodCrested, Mimiko, Lara, Rose Petal, and Dianna (don't wrry hun, I don't hate you, your review was very interesting and thanx for the advice!) for all the reviews! Keep reviewing! Jazmine  
  
P.S ok, I've been getting a few reviews regarding the Texan accent that Draco has going and the snow in Texas. K, the accent isn't so strong just a little bit to make him seem more, I dunno southern cause I'm trying something new. If it really bothers you I suggest you go read my other fic, In Your Dreams Pal! It's the same old Malfoy but in a devilishly more handsome way. Ok now back towards this snow issue. I don't live in Texas and I don't know much about it and for those who have a problem with it, its just a story based in a magical world, for all you know it could be harry that's changing the weather. Well thanx for all the reviews. I took into consideration what most of you said and decided to explain it all. If you have anymore questions just post them in a review and I'll answer them when I update. Thanx! And bye. 


	4. First Time For Everything

Chapter Four  
  
The morning sunshine was definitely welcome when it lit upon Ginny's face. This was probably the first time she had woken up and enjoyed the morning since this Harry problem started. Ever since then, he had been haunting her dreams and keeping her up late at night avoiding the inevitable. She hated Harry for the troubles he was causing her and the pain he was putting her through.  
  
Because of him, she couldn't contact her family; she hadn't been in contact with her family ever since Harry started showing his possessiveness. For once, in a very long time, she felt safe waking up, even if she was waking up in a strange house.  
  
Just thinking of the house brought last nights occurrences back to her. Meeting up with Draco Malfoy surprised the heck out of her, especially when he showed up in his jet-black 4 x 4 with his expensive clothes and Texan style. She couldn't believe she found Draco Malfoy in TEXAS! Who would have thought that the prestigious Malfoy would seek refuge as a cowboy?  
  
Getting up out of the comfortable bed, Ginny limped towards the chair that held some of the clothing and the cane Natalia had brought for her. She picked out a brown suede skirt that should have been a mini, but it reached her knees. She finished the outfit with a cotton white sweater and her own shoes. She went into the bathroom and had to make-do with what little she had, brushing her teeth, applying the little make-up she had in her purse, which was only some light pink lipstick and some light eye shadow, and pulling the tangles from her hair. Over all she did pretty well considering what she had.  
  
Stepping out of her room, with the cane in hand, Ginny wasn't quite sure exactly where to go. Her room was located on the right side of the long hallway where a number of other doors stood next to it. If only she would have been watching where Draco was taking her, instead of the pain shooting through her leg. The sun's rays were poking through the curtains at the end of the hall showing an open door. Not sure where to go, she headed for the door, peeking inside to check whose it belonged to. From the looks of it, it was probably a guest bedroom, with very little knickknacks in it. Oh well, she thought, I better get going, but a glance at the large window on her side stopped her from her departure. As odd as it was, the blizzard that hit yesterday was no where in sight, not leaving any snow behind to indicate that there was a blizzard. Strange.  
  
"Ginny?!" Calling for Ginny and walking up the stairs, Natalia found her in the extra guest bedroom staring out of the window. For a minute she thought she was having delusions of something, because of the way she kept staring out of the window, but when Ginny acknowledged the fact that Natalia was here, she turned with a bright smile plastered on her beautiful face.  
  
"Breakfast is all ready downstairs hun.um, you alright?" Natalia asked as she stepped forward to help Ginny walk out of the room.  
  
"What? Oh yes, well, I just found it strange how such a large blizzard could leave no trace of its being here. Don't you find that a little strange?"  
  
"Actually, I did wonder why there wasn't any snow left. I wanted to go out and run in it, considering we never have that much snow down here, But it just disappeared!" With Ginny watching her, as if asking her to continue on, she finished off with "well, I asked Draco about it, and he said that the Texas heat must have caught up with the snow in the middle of the night and melted it while we were sleeping."  
  
With that said, they both moved towards the door, and Ginny couldn't help but think that that snowstorm had something to do with Harry. Putting those worries behind her for now, Ginny hung on to Natalia's arm, asking "so, what's for breakfast?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Draco was heading back in from feeding the horses when he came to the conclusion that all that snow had something to with Ms. Virginia Weasley. He'd almost thought it was magic, but the magic rate here in Texas was at a low point. That's one of the reasons why he came here. Weasley. It's almost as if he should remember that name from somewhere. It was hard to remember much, after he left London, and for some reason it was like someone had hit him over the head with a bat. Everything was always so hazy.  
  
Looking ahead of him, he saw that he had reached the door, and as he entered the large foyer, he saw Natalia helping Virginia down the large staircase. He heard Maria calling for Natalia to set the table, so Draco decided to step in and help Virginia down the stairs.  
  
Natalia whispered thanks, and ran down the stairs, leaving Ginny to hold on to Draco's arm as if she was some ninny, helplessly inlove. And that was definitely not the case. He went slower than usual and held on to her waist as if she may fall if she loses her balance. It was strange, because she could feel his hand burning through the cotton sweater. It made her go all scatterbrained, and that just annoyed her, because she hated to feel useless.  
  
Draco noticed her unusual lose for words, and turned to look at her. She looked to serene and beautiful in such simple clothes a little makeup. With her hair pulled up into a ponytail, all he wanted to do was pull that ponytail out and play with the silky strands of hair that would curl at the tips. I wonder what it would be like. Wow Draco, heading into dangerous waters! He needed to keep his mind off Ginny in that manner and keep her in a friendly manner. With that in mind, he moved in for a nice chat.  
  
"So, how was your morning Ms. Virginia", he asked with genuine interest.  
  
Startled, Ginny turned to see Draco staring at her with a warm, friendly smile on his lips. It was the question itself that startled her, because the old Draco Malfoy she knew, would never ask anyone how their morning went.  
  
"Um, actually it was fine, I had a good nights sleep. One that I haven't had in ages!"  
  
They stopped halfway down the stairs and he turned again to face her, "you don't get a good nights sleep? Why's that?"  
  
Feeling, for some odd reason as if she was trapped, she quickly stammered out a response telling him that she was a light sleeper and most noises wake her up.  
  
Feeling as if he got a decent answer, they continued down the stairs at the same, slow pace as before. His hand was still holding Ginny by the waist in a protective manner, and Draco liked the way she felt beneath his hand. She felt soft, warm, inviting.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny gasped as she missed a step and nearly ended up tumbling down the large staircase. Lucky for her, Draco had fast reflexes and caught her right before she fell. He grabbed her fully around the waist, muttering a few curses, he heaved her into his arms and walked down the stairs with her hanging on to his neck, yelling at him and telling him she could walk the rest of the way. But Draco didn't want to let her go just yet, not only because he was still concerned for her safety, but also because he liked the way she felt. "God dammit Draco! Put me down!" she yelled, and surprised when he took her into a cozy little kitchen with an attaching dining room. With the sight of such a warm, homey room, the protests died down in her throat.  
  
Draco walked in, and found Maria at the stove and Natalia setting the table. Maria looked shocked to see him carrying in their guest, but all Natalia did was smile and asked if Ginny wanted some coffee or juice.  
  
He put her down in one of the comfy chairs next to the window, and went to sit in the opposite chair facing her. Ginny wondered what he was up to, when he asked her if she would like a piece of Maria's famous spicy omelet, she could just smell it and decided to treat herself to a good breakfast, with a very handsome man she was afraid to harbor feeling's for.  
  
She didn't know if she could ever trust a man again after what Harry did. It was because of him, she wondered if any man would actually, truly love her, and that only added to the hatred she felt for Harry.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
After breakfast, Draco and Natalia took Ginny out to the barn to see some of their beautiful breeds. Natalia pointed out that she wasn't as strong as Draco was, and Ginny found herself walking to the barn held up by the strong man beside her, and Natalia leading the way, telling her some of the stories of the past with the horses.  
  
Once they got in the barn, Ginny gasped at the magnificent horse that greeted her. It was a black stallion, whose glossy coat gleamed in the sunlight. She wondered what it was like to ride a horse at full speed, leaving her worries behind and enjoying the wind billowing through her hair. If only.  
  
As if reading her mind, Draco asked her in that southern accent, if she wanted to go for a quick ride on Sabastien.  
  
Natalia wasn't up to the idea at first, considering Ginny's foot, but once she came up with the idea that Draco would ride with her, she quickly brought out her own steed and climbed on to him, waiting for the other two to hurry up.  
  
Draco lifted Ginny in his arms, and heaved her up onto the already harnessed horse. With her seated carefully, he climbed up behind her and the three of them headed off at a slow trot.  
  
Ginny had to admit, it was painful at first for her foot, but once she got used to it, she marveled at the beauty around her and the magnificence the held her there. She loved the way the air felt upon her skin as they headed into a faster pace, and for a few moments, the worries of her complicated life were left behind.  
  
Draco didn't know how he got himself into this, but once he was there, riding with this beautiful women infront of him, he felt carefree again and he could actually smell the fragrance from the long strands of Virginia's glorious red hair. He held her close, afraid he would fall, and the close contact was literally killing him.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, while they were still riding, Draco and the rest of them saw Doc come out of his white car. He saw Natalia, and waved, but when he caught sight of Ginny, he nearly had a fit. He came up closer as they drew nearer, for all of them to hear, "Draco Malfoy, you ass, what the hell do you think you're doin' with my patient, galloping across the fields when you know she has a sprained! What the hell where you thinking, get her down! Good morning Natalia, Ms. Virginia, how's you foot, better I hope?"  
  
He and Natalia walked her up to the house after Draco helped her down, leaving him to scowl in the Doc's wake.  
  
Note: What happens when Ginny tells Draco about Harry later on? Will the romance blossom, or will Draco finally learn who Ginny really is and what she is? What happens when Harry shows up!!?? Read on to find out what happens, I promise you it'll be great!  
  
Thanx for all the reviews! I'm Glad most of you like the story. Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, my internet got disabled, and I finally got it back!! Yay! Well I'll update soon. Thanx again. 


	5. Attraction and Appearences

Chapter 5: Attraction and Appearances  
  
Ginny went to sleep that night with a smile across her beautiful face. She had had a wonderful time, and it had been such a long time since she actually enjoyed herself. After the Doc examined her ankle, and told her to stay off it for a few days, they all went down to dinner where they had a delicious meal that Maria had cooked up. They then sat in the den, where the Doc told her stories of his patients -some including Draco, which he scowled at- and told her of an amusing patient who was too stubborn to realize she had a broken leg, insisting that it was only sprained. They had to knock her out -figuratively speaking- to operate on her leg.  
  
She had such a nice time, that she quickly drifted off into a dreamless slumber that overtook her senses and kept her blissfully unaware of the danger that lurked miles away.  
  
******************** Miles away, just off the snow-ridden roads, a tall, dark figure entered a cheap bar, looking for a few answers. Everyone in the bar, stopped what he or she was doing, and the man at the counter asked if he needed any help with anything.  
  
The man hidden behind his large black cloak, said in a low whisper, "Where do I find the DM Bar Ranch?"  
  
Immediately the man at the counter grew weary of the stranger standing before him, and asked why he was looking for the ranch. Everyone around knew the owner of the DM ranch and they liked Draco, so it wasn't a surprise that they all took to his defense. The mysterious figure stared at him for a moment, and then expressed his worried state over the fact that he thought his 'sister' might be found there. The man found that a good answer since he could relate to brotherly love. However, if the man was to look a little closer he would have seen the expression on the mans face that revealed nothing of sisterly love, just a blank expression that could tell all. The man told him that the DM Bar ranch was a few miles north of the bar, and that because of the blazing storm, maybe he should order a room and wait till the morning. If he only knew. The man declined the room with no curtsey and headed out the door without a backward glance. All of a sudden the man at the counter was wary of the man again, and doubted that he should have gave out the information he gave to the unknown stranger.  
  
***************************************** It was a few days later that Ginny was actually allowed to walk around without her cane. Her foot didn't hurt as much anymore, except for the slight twinge every once in a while. She went down to breakfast to find out that Natalia and Maria left early in the morning to do a little shopping before the snow got worse. From the look out side, the day was beautiful and sunny, so she had to wonder at the ladies' excuse for leaving her in the house with Malfoy to contend with.  
  
The man in question, was at the breakfast counter, drinking a cup of hot coffee and all Ginny could do was stare. Before her sat this handsome man in jeans and a white a black cotton shirt that was open half way. To Ginny's disappointment, he had an undershirt on, so she could see the muscled skin beneath. Wait a minute, she was disappointed? Where the hell did that come from, if she didn't watch out, she'd actually start to like the guy. At that moment, he turned and caught her staring at him, and all he did was smile that arrogant smirk. The heat began to rise on Ginny's face, and she flushed with embarrassment at being caught red-handed. He got up and handed her a cup of coffee, and he still had that smirk plastered onto his face!  
  
"Would you like to go riding this afternoon, if your foot can handle it?" he said as walked back in with his jacket and hat on.  
  
Ginny thought franticly for an excuse to keep herself away from 'that' man, who knows what she might end up doing. But for some reason, he took her silence for a yes and told her to be ready to ride at 12:30.  
  
"You mean horse-back riding right" she asked hesitantly, and then realized what a stupid question that was. "Ah, yes I do believe it's horse-back riding, what other riding would there be?" he asked and of course had emphasize his meaning, embarrassing Ginny to the core.  
  
She immediately got the meaning of what he was referring to and she flushed realizing her mistake. She quickly stammered out, "oh,, I just wasn't sure, but yes I was hoping I could go horse-back riding". She knew that she didn't answer his question, so she quickly retreated to the living room with her cup of coffee, while Draco turned toward the door, hiding his amusement over the little conversation they had.  
  
********************************************************** Ginny was ready, dressed in a pair of Levi jeans Natalia bought for her and a white sweater that kept her nice and warm. She wore he shoes and donned a jacket and headed out the door to trench in the heavy snow. When she reached the barn she didn't see Malfoy anywhere, but saw a magnificent Arabian horse. It was so beautiful she walked over to the creature and patted it, unafraid of the animal. That was how Draco found her with one of his prized horses, whispering gentle words in her ear and patting her main of soft hair as she stood there dressed for their afternoon ride.  
  
When Ginny noticed Draco watching her from behind, she turned around and Draco found himself staring at her as if she was some angel he just noticed, and that's what she was, an angel. Standing there, next to the white Arabian, and dressed in form-fitting jeans and a white sweater that made her look like beautiful, and her fiery red hair only added to that expression. He was surprised by his reaction, because he sometimes felt wary, not because he didn't like her, but because he some how felt like he knows her, he just can't remember where from. But right now he didn't care, he would enjoy spending his time with her before she left the ranch. And he definitely would enjoy showing her around the ranch and the trails that led to beautiful mountains and wonderful scenery.  
  
"I see you've met my pride and joy, her name is Belle" Draco said as he walked into the Barn and coming up to the Arabian.  
  
"She's a beauty" was all Ginny said in acknowledgement. Seeing as the discussion of Belle was at an end, Draco drew Ginny up to the two awaiting stallions. They were so large that Ginny feared she wouldn't be able to ride them, and it was then that Draco offered her to ride with him when she decided that new experiences were always good to try.  
  
Draco helped Ginny onto the chestnut brown stallion named Keith with his all too knowing grin on that face of his. All Ginny wanted to do was smack that grin off his face, it was starting to annoy her. He mounted the black stallion that all too suited him, and because Ginny didn't know that much about horse-back riding, Draco trotted to her side and gathered the reins, leading her and the horse to the front of the stable. There they slowly set off on a steady trot. Draco showed her all around the ranch and by the time Draco led her to the snow-covered trails she was pretty well able to steer and ride the horse without any help from the confident Malfoy.  
  
They rode along the trails that led to a frozen lake surrounded by the snow covered pine trees and she couldn't help but notice the magnificent mountains behind those trees. She didn't notice the dark figure, standing behind the many trees, watching her every movement. Up close, you could see the fire burning in his eyes, fire that was meant to scorch.  
  
******************************************** Sorry but I got to stop here, but I promise to update the next day cause I have few surprises heading your guys' way. First, a little romance causes a certain two people to get caught up in the moment. Second, a certain someone gets lost, and third, who is this mysterious stranger who seems content on something. Can't wait to update but it's getting late. G2g Thanx for all the review pple, there boosting my abilities to write these stories. Glad some pple like my stories.  
  
Cya ~Jazmine~ 


	6. Tumble in the Woods and IceSkating!

Chapter 6: Tumble in the Woods and ice-skating!  
  
They rode the two stallions out into the middle of the woods and infront of the icy lake that seemed to glisten as the sun's rays spread out across its wide depths. Draco was a little bit ahead of her, and while Ginny was caught up in the scenery around her, she didn't notice Draco veering off the trail and into the frosty woods. She continued to trot, while she stared at the lake and the mountains.  
  
When she finally did notice Draco's absence, she didn't panic. She continued to trot along the path, fully expecting Draco to pop out of the woods, hoping to scare the living daylights out of her. But after a while she started to get worried, and because she felt worried over a Malfoy, just irritated her. She stopped to call out his name, but no one answered. She then saw a shadow move on her left and she quickly turned, but caught a glimpse of nothing. Ginny liked the openness and the adventure but she didn't like the feeling of being alone and watched at the same time.  
  
She stopped and got off her horse, looking around for any signs of the dumbass she rode out with. She was fairly irritated with Malfoy at the moment, because he ditched her in the middle of nowhere with no clue on how to get the hell out of here.  
  
Just then, a large ball of snow hit her on the side of her face. The impact sent her falling into a pile of snow, sputtering and quickly glancing around to see whom her assailant was. She should have known, but before she could get up Draco was already pitching another snowball at her. This time it hit her in the ass and all she could do was cut herself off from the shriek she was about to let off. Ginny duct behind the horse and ran for the trees in front of her. Hiding behind a large evergreen tree, Ginny gathered a handful of snow and turned to see Draco looking in the other direction. She quietly snuck out from behind the tree and tip toed to the safety of the horse. There she aimed and pitched the snowball to hit Draco in the back of the neck, making sure enough of the snow went down his shirt.  
  
He jumped when the cool touch of the snow slided down his back, afraid that the snow might leak into his pants. That little vixen! He turned on her and threw the snowball he had in hand. This snowball was actually rather large, because he was hopping to catch her unprepared. This snowball actually hit her on the chest, sending her backwards, into the large pile of snow. For a few minutes he just laughed, because the scene was hilarious, but a few more minutes passed and Ginny still hadn't gotten up. He got worried, thinking that maybe the snowball was a little too big. He rushed over to her, noticed all the snow piled on top of her. He pushed it away, and before he knew it he found himself eating snow and Ginny's laughter ringing in his ears. She pushed him down and rolled him down the snow-covered hill. Her ploy would have worked perfectly if he hadn't grabbed her ankle, sending her flying down the hill after him.  
  
Draco landed on the snow bank, dizzy from the tumbling down the hill event. It was a few seconds after he landed, when he was trying to catch his breath, that his vision was blurred by the red hair surrounding his face and the fact that something had landed on him so fast and hard that it caused him to lose his breath. He was gasping for air, when Ginny finally sat up. She was too confused on what the hell just happened to notice she was lying on top of Malfoy. She braced her hands on his shoulders and tried to get up but for some reason found her legs weren't cooperating with her.  
  
When she looked down, she saw Malfoy looking up at her as if too dazed to realize he was staring at her. Every thing seemed to stop at the precise moment, and she felt as if nothing Mother Nature threw at her would make her unlock they eye contact she held with Draco. He lifted his hand to stroke her face and push the loose tendrils of hair out of her face. He continued to stare at her as he rubbed his thumb across her full, bottom lip, and with that lazy grin on his angelic face, he captured her chin between his fingers and brought her down for a soul-searing kiss that shocked the hell out of her. Ginny had never felt this unusual explosion of pleasure whenever a man had kissed her before. There was only one other man who kissed her as if he loved her, and she'd rather forget about him.  
  
All thoughts of her despised past flew out the door and Draco deepened the kiss into something more. He started to lovingly caress her as his tongue dabbed at her teeth, asking (or demanding) entrance to her mouth, and that is just what he got, and he couldn't believe how good this little minx tasted. Draco rolled on top of her so that he could have the advantage of being on top of her. Typical, Ginny thought, of a man who always wants to be in control. But Ginny didn't mind for the moment, because she happened to like where she was. She ran her fingers through the hair he used to always keep slicked back and thought to herself how silky and smooth it felt between her fingers.  
  
They probably would have gotten a little further if Ginny didn't happen to notice something sharp against her backside. But it started digging into her, and she quickly called a halt to their little tumble. What had she been thinking, my God he's a Malfoy and you just had a tumble in the woods with a Malfoy, Ginny. a M-A-L-F-O-Y!!! Mentally telling herself to shut up and that she did know how to spell his damn last name, she lightly pushed him off and stood up to dust herself off from the snow.  
  
Lazily, Draco said "Well never thought an innocent snowball fight would lead to this.should try it more often". All that said with a smirk, and somehow reminded Ginny of the old Draco. She merely ignored him and, once she finished dusting herself off, headed up the hill toward the horses. Nice one, Malfoy! Had to go and open your big mouth and make a jackass of yourself. Disgusted with his way of thinking for the moment, Draco got up as well and headed up the hill, after Ginny.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
From a distance, the shadow behind the evergreen trees watched what happened between the two riders, and stared on with hate and a disturbing look of revenge as the two young people headed back up the hill toward their awaiting horses. Soon, he would have what was rightfully his, and that would be much sooner than expected. With out disturbing the silence of the frosty woods, the figure in black vanished before anyone had a chance to catch a glimpse of the vengeance etched across his pale face. **************************************************************************** ********** Once back at the ranch, where Maria and Natalia were already back, Draco suggested that all of them, including the ranch hands and the Doc -if he didn't think he'd break his tailbone trying-, go down to the lake for and evening of ice skating. Natalia jumped at the idea and Maria said that they could all bring out the hot chocolate and apple cider while Draco rounded up the Doc and the rest of the ranch hands.  
  
So, after the nice dinner Maria cooked up, they all headed out, bundled up with ice skates in hand, to the lake Draco had shown Ginny this afternoon. They headed out to it in one of the hay trucks, and once there, Maria, with the help of the ladies and the Doc, set up the hot chocolate and cider and spread out blankets for those who were momentarily tired and needed a little rest. Natalia helped Ginny with her ice skates, and Ginny had to confess that she didn't have a clue on how to use ice skates. Natalia told her not to worry, that Natalia would help here learn. Natalia led her out to the ice and as soon as Ginny put her foot on the ice, she slipped and barely hit the ice if it wasn't for Natalia's strong arm. The puppy, who had grow considerably over the last few days, barked madly, wanting to join in on all the fun. Natalia steadied Ginny and lead her out to the center of the lake where everyone else was skating. Then Natalia saw her fiancé, and desperately wanting to skate with her soon-to-be husband, asked if it was alright if she went. Ginny didn't mind, but she hadn't realized that Natalia had called Draco to take up her place. If she didn't know any better, she'd think Natalia was hoping for something to happen between the two of them.  
  
Draco caught her in his arms and swung her around, not once losing his grip on her and preventing her from falling on the ice. He skated as if he were an expert, it surprised Ginny to an extent that she momentarily forgot to watch what she mentioned.  
  
"When did you learn how to perform a Muggle activity so well" she asked before she could stop herself.  
  
Draco stopped so suddenly, Ginny felt as if she was going to be flung out of his arms and land, hard on the ice. He stared at her for the longest time with shock and what looked like horror on his face, before he barely whispered, "Weasley".  
  
****************************************** I want to thank rose petal, shock-a-lot, Darcy 16, big reader, and the rest of the Reviewer who read and liked the story. Now with that said, wait till the next chapter where confessions and disappearances occur. Cya l8er pple Update tomorrow ~Jazmine~ 


End file.
